Xmas Story
by angelinexo
Summary: I knoe it's a little late for a xmas story. Smoochie Fic. R&R plz


A/N: I knoe it's a little L8 4 a xmas story, but o well...

* * *

Stephanie McMahon practically fell out of bed after getting hit with a pillow by her oh-so loving boyfriend, Chris Jericho. She scowled at him--but in a loving way of course. 

"What the hell was that for?" Stephanie said grumpily. She didn't get much sleep because of Chris. Not _that_ way, but Chris wouldn't fall asleep, too excited for Christmas.

"C'mon, it's Christmas Stephy, get in the holiday spirit," Chris said cheerfully. Steph smiled one of her best fake smiles.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Much," Chris said. "Now get out of bed sleepyhead, then once you finish eating, it'll be time to open presents!!"

"Fine, now get out so I can get ready," Steph said.

"You mean I don't get to stay?" Chris pouted. "It is Christmas after all."

"Very funny, but the sooner you leave, the sooner I'll be ready, and the sooner you get your goddamned presents, so get your ass outta here," Steph said grumpily.

"OK, you don't have to be a Scrooge about it," Chris joked playfully, leaving the room. Steph attempted to throw a pillow at him, but he had closed the door just in time.

"I'm no Scrooge…. my hair is way better," Steph mumbled to herself as she dressed up.

After about 15 minutes, she finally found the perfect outfit to prove to Chris that she was no Scrooge. She wore a red sweater that had that fuzzy stuff at the ends of the sleeves and at the collar. She had on black dress pants and a Santa hat that said 'Santa's Little Helper'. She smiled at how good she looked.

Steph walked into the living room and saw Chris sitting on the couch, half asleep. She quietly walked over to him, and hit him with a pillow. Chris jumped up, causing Steph to burst in giggles.

"That wasn't very nice," Chris said.

"Like they say, payback's a bitch," Steph said.

"And may I say, you look absolutely stunning!" Chris said. Steph was always being complimented, but when it came to Chris, she always got flustered.

"Why thank you. Now let's cut all the sappy crap and go play in the snow!!" Steph said, and with that, she ran to get her coat and mittens and ran out the door. Chris laughed at her peppiness and followed. Once he got outside though, he got hit with a snowball square in the back of the head. He turned around and saw Steph smiling innocently at him.

"What, I didn't do anything," Steph said innocently.

"Payback's a bitch," Chris said with a smile as he started chasing her around the yard. Steph screamed and started running. Chris caught her quickly though, and tackled her to the ground. He began to tickle her unmercifully.

"Chrissy, stop it!!" Steph screeched in between laughter.

"On one condition," Chris said, not stopping on the tickling. Steph just nodded, unable to speak. "We get to open presents now." Steph nodded again, and Chris bolted into the house, eager to open presents.

Steph stood up and brushed off all the snow. She was a little nervous to give Chris his present. She just couldn't think of what to get him. When Steph entered the house, she saw Chris practically bouncing off the walls. Steph laughed.

"Chrissy, I think you've had a little too many candy canes," Steph said.

"What do you mean? I only had about…umm…56," Chris said. "But that doesn't matter, here, open your present first." Chris handed Steph a box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Steph ripped the wrapping paper off and gasped. Inside the box was a pair of diamond earrings and matching bracelet and necklace. Steph's eyes teared up.

"Oh my gosh Chris, it's beautiful. Thank you so much," Steph said, giving Chris a hug. "I love it."

"Well, I saw you looking at it a while back and decided to get it for you," Chris said bashfully. "Now where's my present?"

"Here it is," she said, giving him a box. Chris immediately ripped it open, only to find another wrapped box. Chris looked at her quizzically. She just smiled, encouraging him to keep going. He ripped it open to find…another box! He ripped it open to find…an envelope. He ripped the envelope open and found a note from Steph.

_Chris,_

_This ticket gives you a free pass for anything from me. Hope you like it!! Merry Christmas!!_

_Love,_

Steph 

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" Chris asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Steph nodded. "Anything."

Chris carried Steph the bedroom, and lets just say Chris got the best Christmas present he ever had.

* * *

A/N 2: So, how'd u like it? Please review! 

Lotsa Luv,  
Angel


End file.
